A whole new world
by GoonieGirl
Summary: It started as "I'm gonna sit on the cannon over there and read this book. Come get me when the tour's over and everyone is headed back to the bus. If you forget about me I will stick a bayonet up your butt!" and ended as a adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

I've never been good at Social Studies. Never been a Social Studies nerd, geek, etc. Never wanted to be for that matter. I mean it sounds like a horrible life, actually if you asked me in the beginning of this I would have told you they had no life.

Searching the Internet and books franticly taking anything you could get your hands on doesn't sound like the time of my life. I'd rather be out on the town trying to find the perfect guy. Believe me there have been guys, but never the one you know.

My best friend River Phoebe doesn't believe everyone has a special someone for them. I know her name is weird.

Her mom loved the actor River Phoenix, she swore she would name her son after him. Well, as you can figure she got Phoebe instead. So as long as I've known her River has been playing the bad girl.

She's done almost everything you can imagine. Almost. But actually under it all she's… well she's Phoebe. In honor of Faith Hill she's a wild one.

I asked Phoebe if she believed if everyone has someone for them. She replied "Juliet Weaver the world would be a sorry place if everyone believed like you do."

And yes I'm named Juliet after the stupid girl in Romeo and Juliet. I swear if the story of Romeo and Juliet was true Juliet would make a pretty good screaming horror girl. I'm just sayin.

Anyway, I should have suspected River would say something like that. I mean the girl doesn't even believe John Lenon's dead even though she snuck into the funeral and saw his corpse. The only advice I can give you is that giraffe costumes do not work at funerals.

Now you probably don't know what this has to do with the movie the patriot. But before I jump into this story I need you to know these things you just read.

I need you to know that I was just a normal opinionated sixteen year old girl that lived in a town nobody outside of Pennsylvania has ever heard of.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Every year our class takes a school field trip to some historical sight. Yeah, whenever they need to take something away to budget more of their money it's always out of Art class, not the stupid school field trips that Buddy Gleason always falls asleep on.

Well this year it was Valley Forge. Yeah, the place with all the deer that walk right up to you only to be traumatized by the sick people who pretend to shoot them with their finger guns.

I mean they have to get shot anyway because of over population, you don't have to rub it in their faces. Anyway, I thought this was going to be a normal la de da boring field trip, boy was I wrong!

"So they expect us to follow this guide and trudge through 500 year old mud?" I cried looking over at the sleeping Buddy Gleason. I'm serious the dude is like the best sleepwalker I've ever seen.

Yeah, River bailed on me faking the black death. The truth is her parents were dumb enough to believe her. I'm not a social studies geek as I stated before but I know the Black death doesn't exist anymore.

I slapped Buddy waking him with a start. "Hey were you listening to a word I said!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I like pizza too" Buddy admitted.

"You know what I'm gonna go over to that cannon over there and read this stupid book I got at the gift shop. Come get me when the tour's over and everyone is headed back to the bus. If Miss Gunner decides to take role call again fake my voice. If you forget about me I will shove one of those bayonets up your butt the first chance I get, clear?" I explained.

"Yeah, whatever what does this have to do with pizza again?" Buddy asked. I grabbed a nearby bayonet which set him running, leaving me in peace.

"Wow this is nice" I said to myself rubbing my hands over the gun's surface.

"Who wouldn't want one of these I mean if the gun doesn't shoot or something you just stab the guy! How cool is that?" I continued.

"Stop it Juliet just sit down and read your stupid book" I reminded myself, climbing on top of the cannon.

The book wasn't anything special. The cover was the only thing that attracted me to it. It was some really hot blonde guy wearing a Patriot uniform. His smile was so beautiful.

I thought hey it can't be all that bad if some hot guy is on the cover right? Above him read the words "We could build a whole new world."

I began to look through the pictures of the hot guy and his family. I could tell he was a really nice guy. How could you not be a nice guy with that smile.

Too bad I didn't live in that time period. Doesn't it always seem that way? It's so ironic! I shut it quickly and began to look around.

Something wasn't right. Not one deer had come up to me yet. Not one in the whole time I had been there. I looked at my watch and gasped.

It wasn't there! I kid you not! My whole outfit was changed! My favorite James Dean shirt I had been wearing a moment before was replaced with some clothes I saw on mannequins back in the gift shop!

I dropped the book to the ground and saw I wasn't sitting on a cannon as I had once thought. I was sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

"Okay, this has got to be a dream because I know for a fact I put on my James Dean shirt today" I muttered. Suddenly, I heard gunshots. All this new found information and gun shots!

Yeah, I was pretty shocked which caused me to fall backwards over the fallen tree and into something cold.

I heard shouts and the last thought before my world went black was I'm gonna kill those poachers! I mean your not allowed to shoot deer at Valley Forge right?

R/r Hope you like it!


End file.
